Love and Rivalry
by lumanova03
Summary: And old oneshot I had lying around. Rune Factory. Pairings: RagunaxFelicity, LukasxRosetta, and slight ZavierxMist.


Love and Rivalry

**A/N An old one- shot I had lying around. Rune Factory. Pairings: FelicityxRaguna, LukasxRosetta, and slight ZavierxMist. Gee, the title was general!!! Anyway, enjoy!**

Felicity's POV

Felicity, Mayor Godwin's gentle daughter, felt a flutter of butterflies. She had just seen the cutest twenty- one year old boy EVER walk into the store that she worked at. His name was Raguna and he was staying at Mist's farm. Felicity always thought Mist was a bit too flirty with Raguna for her liking.

At Neumann's shop, Felicity stared at Raguna, until he looked at her, then she quickly looked away, with pink cheeks. Then, surprisingly, Raguna walked over to her. Felicity couldn't believe he was talking to HER. The fragile, dorky, goodie- two shoes that no one seemed to notice. But he did. And he talked to her, in a kind voice.

"Hi. I've seen you around but we've never had a chance to talk. I'm Raguna." Felicity racked her brains. Duh, she knew his name, but what was she supposed to say?

"Oh, I'm Felicity. My dad is the mayor, and I work here at Neumann's store."

"Nice to meet you." He flashed a smile that made Felicity want to melt.

"Same here." Felicity tried to think of something more to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Suddenly, Raguna's smile vanished.

"Felicity?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Y- you look kinda pale. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I'm just... not in good health... I get tiered. About a year ago I had good health, but ever since I've been kinda fragile..." Felicity sighed. No one would ever love her if she was so... sickly. _There goes my chance of him ever loving me..._ Felicity sighed. Then Raguna spoke.

"I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know..." Felicity shook her head.

"Doctor Edward has tried all his medicines... It never works. But thanks anyway."

"Oh... ok." Felicity gave a small smile and Raguna flashed his handsome one.

"Ok, well I gotta go. Nice meeting you!" And with that he dashed off. Felicity sighed. He was so much more than a crush to her... but would he ever know?

Rosetta's POV

Rosetta whipped around as a boy she knew well walked in. His name was Lukas. The traveling "poet" and "romantic". He was in love with her, and she knew it. She really hated him though. Always trying to impress her, and loitering around in her dad's shop. And she would never, NEVER forgive him for the incident with Mist four years ago. The incident before that, eleven years ago, wasn't so bad. When Rosetta really started HATING Lukas was when he kissed Mist. And Rosetta didn't know why it ticked her off, she never loved Lukas, but every time she thought about it her anger burned and she tried to convince herself that the two were made for each other. Mist and Lukas. But apparently Lukas had broken up with Mist right after that scene. The scene Rosetta saw. The scene where they kissed.

"Hey, Rose." He grinned. Rosetta furrowed her brow.

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you never come back to this shop." He just laughed.

"You want me so badly, don't you, Rose. Ah, I like you too... but traveling as I must, I don't have time to settle down, as poetic and romantic as I am." At this Rosetta lost it.

"STOP! You're loitering, get out! And if you must know, I'm dating someone else! So GET OUT! I never liked you, and I never will! Not if you are the last man on earth! I SAID YOUR LOITERING! GET OUT!" With that the boy froze.

"B- but Rosetta, I..." He tried again. "Who are you dating?!"

"It is no concern of yours. Now leave."

"Look, just because of that one day with Mist on the beach... that was four years ago! We're twenty-one now, Rose! Please, won't you ever forgive me?"

"NO! I WON'T! NEVER MENTION THAT AWFUL DAY AGAIN! NOW GO AWAY!" And Lukas left, slowly and sadly.

Later that day, Rosetta went to Raguna's farm to get shipments. Her boyfriend's farm. When she got there, she found Mist watching Raguna pull up weeds, sappily encouraging him as he went.

"Mist."

"Rosetta." The two were mortal enemies. Once best friends, torn apart, and turned against each other. Rosetta then trotted off to Raguna. He kissed her on the cheek saying:

"Hi, Rosetta."

"Hello, Raguna. What do you have to ship today?" Then she purposely looked at Mist who narrowed her eyes and turned away in jealousy. Just then, Rosetta turned to see Felicity, with tears in her eyes.

"Here, Raguna. From Neumann. Gotta go. Bye." And she gave him a basket of eggs.

"Oh, I ordered these. Thanks-" But Felicity had already run off, crying.

Mist's POV

_Why was Felicity crying?_ _Like I care. _Felicity wouldn't get in the way of her and Raguna.

The rumors were true, Mist _did _like Raguna. She loved him. If only it weren't for _her_. Rosetta. Why did the little brat always have to ruin everything? If only she hadn't come in and taken Raguna's attention off of her. And _kissing _him! Wait- Raguna had kissed her- oh it doesn't matter! What a little evil tomboy she was! Mist couldn't believe that they actually used to be friends- best friends! It was a good thing that they stopped being friends on that day...

"_Come on Rosetta! Let's play with my new dolls!" A ten- year old Mist had once said._

"_But- Mist! You know I don't like that game!" Rosetta frowned. "I wanna play with my new gameboy!" _

"_But that's so boring! Play dolls!" Mist shouted. _

"_No! We're too old for dolls anyway! Why don't you ever give boy-ish things a try?"_

"_Why don't you ever give girly things a try?" The two glowered at each other._

"_We're nothing alike, are we?" Mist said angrily._

"_No, we're not."_ _Just then a ten- year olds Zavier and Lukas walked into the scene._

"_Hi, Mist! What's up?" Lukas flashed a smile at her._

"_Yeah, what's wrong?" Zavier put in._

"_This- this THING won't play dolls with_ _me!" Mist started to fake cry, although the boys thought it was real. Lukas turned angrily to Rosetta._

"_Oh, you! Why are you always so mean to her?!" He said._

"_Yeah, you're cruel! Poor Mist!" Zavier cut in._

"_Why, I've always had a bad feeling about you!" Lukas said. "Come on Mist, I'll play with you!"_

"_Me too!" Zavier said quickly._

Even then, Mist always had had all the boys on her side. About seven years later, Mist remembered making Rosetta jealous. And WHAT a good feeling! It was on Kardia beach, when Lukas and herself were dating.

_Mist was sitting on the dock, waiting for the ferry to come in. Lukas was supposed to come on the next one. And hark, the whistling of the boat came into earshot. After a couple minutes, Lukas was getting off the boat, walking down the dock. As he came into Mist's view, he felt a thump, and the sound of crying. He looked down and, behold, his girlfriend Mist. She was crying! _

"_Mist! Honey, what's wrong?!" He said uncomfortably. _

"_Oh- L-Lukas! I- I was so w-worried! I'm so glad y-you're safe!" Lukas smiled._

"_There, there. I'm fine." He patted her on the back and when all the people unloading off of the ferry faded from view, sat down with her beside him._

"_So, how have things been?" She wiped away a tear and looked up at him._

"_Lukas, I love you." _

"_I love you too, Mist." And they leaned in and kissed. As they broke apart, Mist saw Rosetta standing there, looking shocked and saddened. But Rosetta had never cried. At least, not until then._

Zavier POV

"ZAVIER!" Lady Ann, Zavier's mother yelled.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THE DOOR THIS MINUTE! BE NEIGHBORLY NOW AND GO HELP RAGUNA WITH HIS FARMING! YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO HIM SINCE YOU FIRST MET HIM! GO!"

"But moooom! Really, being neighborly is supposed to be done because you want to, not because of you're mom! Besides, he's got Mist to help him!" Zavier yelled back. But then, he realized what he had just said. _Mist. _

Zavier was in love with Mist. And Raguna- he was taking her! So Zavier suddenly ran out of his room and out the door, down the street and to Raguna's farm. There he saw Mist. Pouting! Boy, she sure was pretty when she pouted.

"Hey, Mist. What's wrong?"

"HE'S DATING ROSETTA THAT'S WHAT!"

Wait, so Raguna wasn't trying to steal her. But that meant... she liked him?! No, it wasn't fair. Zavier ran back to his house and sat on his bed, hot angry tears burning at his eyes. He had been in love with Mist forever. When Lukas dated her, well, Zavier never talked to him again, let alone be friends with him. Zavier had always loved Mist. Always! Why didn't she return that feeling?

Lukas' POV

It had been a day since Rosetta had yelled at Lukas, and he was determined to tell her the truth. Today. He marched over to the material items store and walked in. Rosetta rolled her eyes and turned away.

"R-Rosetta. Can I please talk to you alone?" He glanced at her dad, staring at them.

"Why should I?" She said, still not looking at him.

"Just- please. I just need to tell you something. It's not a poem."

"Then what is it?"

"More- more a confession." Rosetta turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fine. Come upstairs. But it better be quick." And they marched upstairs, Rosetta stomping.

"Ok, Rosetta. Here goes." She tapped her foot impatiently. "I- I love you."

"That's it!? I can't believe you! I mean- I mean- DUH! I knew that! I don't return your feelings, so- so just leave me alone!" Rosetta yelled. Now it was Lukas' turn to be angry, and he hardly got angry, always keeping his cool, one of the things that ticked Rosetta off about him.

"Look, Rosetta! Do you know why I broke up with Mist?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. Rosetta suddenly looked scared.

"No."

"Because I realized I loved you! When I saw you crying that day I couldn't take it! I now realize that dating Mist was a mistake and I love you!" Rosetta then went misty- eyed. She had never cried since that day on the beach, until now.

"Lukas- I- I'm sorry! I dated Raguna just to make you jealous- I always thought that you thought I was just another pretty girl- I'm afraid that I feel the same way about you..."

"So that's who you've been dat-" But Lucas was cut off by Rosetta's lips. When they broke apart, Lucas said:

"So, do you believe in long distance relationships?"

"Yes."

"Then will you be mine, Rosetta?"

"Yes!" Then they both smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Raguna's POV

Raguna couldn't believe it. Somehow he had managed to make one girl cry, one pout, and another- break up with him! His life was turning from great to horrible. He decided to visit the library, he was done with his chores. Nothing else to do.

While at the library, Raguna found a book called the "Legendary Cursed Stone" and decided to read it. Raguna found out that this "cursed stone" brought misery and illness to anyone who possessed it, and it looked like a round pebble. Then, it hit him. Felicity! He felt bad for making her cry, even though he didn't know how, and anyway, he might just have found the cure to her illness. So Raguna scampered out of the library and to Neumann's store. When he came in, panting, he saw Felicity and rushed over to her.

"F-Felicity! Look, I'm sorry I made you cry... I don't exactly know how I did it but..." Felicity forced a smile and said:

"Look, it's ok. Can I help you with something?" She said.

"Felicity, this is kinda random, but do you have a round pebble?" She looked confused but then said, yes. It's upstairs at my house... you can go and get it if you want..." Raguna smiled.

"Yes, thanks, I'll be right back and explain everything." And off he dashed, coming back ten minutes with the "pebble" in his hand.

"Ok, Felicity. I know why your ill and I know how to cure it!" She looked doubtful, but said:

"Umm... how?"

"This- this "pebble" is actually a legendary cursed stone. I read about it in the library. Please, believe me! If I destroy it, you'll be cured! Can I destroy it, please? I know we've only known each other for a short while, but you have to trust me!" She looked down for a moment and then looked Raguna in the eye.

"Yes, I do trust you, Raguna." Suddenly, Mr. Neumann came downstairs and said:

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"Yes, please Mr. Neumann! Will you destroy this pebble? Pound it, split it, I don't care just please dispose of it for us!" He looked confused but then took the little thing and flattened it with a hammer. Then, Felicity didn't look so pale anymore. She leapt for joy and ran to tell her father. Raguna thanked Mr. Neumann and went home with the satisfaction that he had done the right thing, healing Felicity, and he slept with a smile on his face that night.

Ever since that day, Raguna and Felicity were friends. Raguna visited her every day and she repeatedly thanked him for healing her. But Felicity wanted to be more than just friends with Raguna. Her crush had not been distinguished, and deep down, deeper than Raguna knew, he wanted that too. He supposed that Felicity's new brightness and cheerfulness thanks to being sick no more, had made Raguna realize that he felt for Felicity dearly. So one day, three years later, three years of being friends while visiting Felicity in the plaza, he made a decision. A decision he would never regret.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I know we consider each other friends- and we haven't even dated, but I've had a crush on you ever since you got better, and if you feel the same way, well, will- will you marry me, Felicity?" Felicity smiled her beautiful smile and said:

"I've had a crush on you since I met you, even before that. I always admired from afar, and when you introduced yourself my crush only became bigger, Raguna! That day with you and Rosetta- my heart was broken. But my crush came back to me and I realized that I loved you. But I will marry you on one condition. You wouldn't pick Rosetta over me now, now I'm better and you finally like me, right?"

"Felicity, Rosetta is in the past. I would never choose her over you. I love you dearly."

"Then- yes! I will marry you Raguna!" And so the couple did marry, Mist in the stands, crying, this time for real, collapsed into Zavier who, uncomfortably, patted her on the back saying:

"There, there." And the same thing happened at Lucas' and Rosetta's wedding. So all in all, everyone got what they deserved, and who they loved.

**A/N Felicity was always my fave bachelorette from Rune Factory. Anyways please review! Thanks! **


End file.
